oblivionwalkingdeadfandomcom-20200215-history
Amusei
“You are looking well.” - Amusei Amusei is an ambitious but not overly-bright Argonian who drempt of making it big in the Thieves Guild. He met up with the Survivor whilst holding up a small barricade in Jair's Shack. He has been with The Survivor ever since the first day and begins to play and increasingly relevant role in the Survivors life. Day 1 - 3 During the first incounter with the Survivor Amusei was gathering supplies with his friends Jair and Isleif the Open-Handed. He chanced upon the Survivor and ask him for help about boarding up the windows of Jair's Shack before the Horde hit the Imperial Isle. Since Amusei and others in the WaterFront distict believed what the Black Horse Couier had to say about the sightings of massive infected Amusei treated the Survivor to weapons they secertly had stash behinded Jair's Bed. Once the first day had passed news has been passed down even more. Puny Ancus one of the local WaterFront beggers barged in the early morning barricading the door by himself. The Amusei, the Survivor, and others wake up and begin to do the same. Amusei begins to sit down Puny do to the fact he was shaking from fear as if almost he'd seen a ghost. Puny then begins to scarcely let out words of Infection, Death, and Decaying Flesh everywhere. He took out from his shirt the new Black House Couier for the next day that has yet to be published explained that an infection has spread across the lands to every corner turning everything it touches or kills into an undead being. Jair then begins to panic and starts to prepare for the worst. Amusei yet in this hectic state of world has been remaining calm due to the fact he believed in the warnings. Two hours have passed and the screams of nearby people can be heard from outside. Amusei and everyone remained quiet doing there best not to draw any unwanted attention towards themselves. Another hour has passed and screams that have turned into yelps of mercy have all fallen slient. Puny in his exteme paniced state rushed to the door ripped apart the wood barricating the door. As Jair and Islief pull him his back to the ground large banging noises are heard upon the front door. Everyone perpared themselves as the banging continued but once everyone was perpared expecting the worst the noises stopped. Isleif then began to walk towards the door whilst screaming at puny for being a dastard of a man for pulling such a stunt that could have costed them there lives. Yet as soon as Isleif began to repair the barricade again an infected arms broke threw pinning him to the door Amusei and The Survivor sword in hand being to cut apart the infected hands. While in the process another infected brakes its hands throw but this time delivers a deep scratch into Isleif's chest. Puny in a panic turns and takes down the other barricade and runs outside. Jair begins to pull Isleif off of the infected whilst Amusei and the Survivor cut off the arms of the infected. Amusei then tells everyone that they need to leave out the back door Puny left at otherwise they would be overwelmed. Asking the Survivor to defend them Amusei and Jiar begin to carry Isleif out the back door while The Survivor defends them. Category:Waterfront Category:Alive Category:Characters